Abbey Dawn
Abbey Dawn is a clothing line designed by musician Avril Lavigne. The name goes back to Lavigne's childhood, where her father nicknamed her "Abbey Dawn", and her high school friends would often call her "Abbey". The line was initially described as a "Juniors' lifestyle brand", but since then has evolved to accommodate older girls. As of December 2010, the line has included men's clothing, heavily influenced by her brother's and bandmate's style. The girl's clothing is inspired by Lavigne's personal 'Rock and Roll' style, and as the quality of the clothing has improved the line has become more expensive. It is featured prominently in her 2011 music video for the song "What the Hell" when she enters a vintage clothing store. Retail Abbey Dawn was originally sold exclusively at Kohl's in the United States and Boathouse in Canada. Since then Lavigne has 'revamped' the line and shipping began internationally via the line's official website. It is now sold at influential stores Trash and Vaudeville in New York, as well as various other stores across America and Europe. There was an Abbey Dawn store open in Tokyo, Japan. Abbey Dawn is now distributed in the USA by Blank Generation, and in Europe by Jackson Distribution. Abbey Dawn now has a website called www.AbbeyDawn.com . Abbey Dawn clothes are no longer sold in Kohl's stores as of May 2009. The personalized styling and retail service JustFab has also made the Abbey Dawn line of accessories available to their members as of March, 2012. Accessories The Abbeydawn.com e-commerce site launched in December of 2010 with a mini-collection of t-shirts, tanks and hoodies. Its success to date can be tracked through its brisk worldwide sales and expansion into new designs and categories including fashion tops, fleece, caps, scarves and swimwear. The theme includes Abbey Dawn's trademark colors: pink, purple, red, and black. On the Abbey Dawn website the brand will introduce an even broader lifestyle collection, embracing dresses, denim, skirts, footwear, handbags, wallets, purses and eyewear, along with its first men’s items. Rather than just another celebrity fashion line in name only, Abbey Dawn takes its direction from Lavigne, a devoted fashion designer who draws inspiration from her life, music and worldwide travels. Her love for bold colors and metallic foils have influenced the entire color scheme for Abbey Dawn, which features an array of loud graphics against a solid white or black silhouette. Pieces are constructed in soft sheer cottons, poly/cotton burnouts, acid washes, garment washed fleece, and rayon blends. Avril has also released a t-shirt she designed to support Japan. Available for $25 on her web store, each t-shirt purchase gives 100% of the net proceeds going to The Avril Lavigne Foundation to support Mercy Corps’ “Comfort for Kids” program, in partnership with local partner Peace Winds. Comfort for Kids trains caregivers to help children through the trauma of disaster. The goal is to bring help and hope to the children and youth of Japan who have been affected by this The web store,www.AbbeyDawn.com www.AbbeyDawn.com , has been a highly successful e-commerce boutique for Avril Lavigne fans and Abbey Dawn lovers around the world. While the brand expands to other online merchants, including Punk.com, it will also be available in such brick-and-mortar retailers as Hot Topic as of July. Category:Avril Lavigne Category:Clothing Line